Naruto meets seals
by klevis
Summary: Naruto finds about seals one year before he graduates. What changes for him? Read to find out. Contains seriously Op Naruto and a few other extremely strong characters.One-shot


**The True Power of Seals**

Naruto wasn't exactly the brightest or the most intelligent but he could last longer than others, he had ridiculous amounts of chakra and that chakra had immense potency, he could find solutions that no one would ever think about and he could make foolproof plans when he put his mind to it, his escapades from older, more experienced chunnins and the occasional newbie jounnin after he did one of his pranks was proof enough. He was however the dead last of the academy and that irritated him to no end, why you may ask. Well he had a dream, to one day become Hokage, the greatest Hokage Konoha ever had.

Initially he wanted to become the next Hokage so that he could be respected like his Gramps, the Third Hokage, the most respected person in the village and perhaps the strongest,- although Naruto couldn't believe that his Gramps was so powerful. However in his first day at the academy he truly understood what being Hokage was truly about, the moment the Will of Fire was explained he understood it and that gave him a new purpose in life, to find people worth fighting and dying for. Not so surprisingly he found many but what was perhaps the funniest thing was the fact that they were almost all clan heirs.

But the one that made he difference was one Lee, he met him when he was trying to pass the final exam in the academy. Lee was a weird ninja, he couldn't properly mold his chakra although he could access it and even though that made ninjutsu and genjutsu impossible for him he tried to become the greatest Taijutsu master in the whole world just like his unofficial sensei, Maito Gai. After the exams, he and Lee meet and when he told him of how he passed Naruto jumped at the chance of using this other method to pass as he could never do the clone jutsu, no matter how hard he tried.

When he meet Gai his dreams were crushed once more as he explained the circumstances under which Lee graduated were a one time exception from the Hokage and he couldn't use it as he could mold chakra perfectly. Naruto took Gai's offer to train with him especially after he learned that his hero, the Fourth Hokage was renowned for his speed even without the use of his legendary **Flying Thunder God.** It was during these training sessions that he was introduced to seals. He was given gravity seals, as he was too young to use training weights and that opened the Pandora's Box.

Naruto was intrigued by what he found out that day, piece of paper with ink that could change such a basic force of nature as gravity and that made him wonder, what else could it change? To learn more about that he would have to go to the Public Library and he hated the place. He didn't hate it because of the stares he would receive quite the contrary the library was one of the few places in Konoha where he was treated like everybody else and maybe some respect from some of the older ninja that worked there. The real reason was that he couldn't stay still for too long, a side effect of being a monster of Stamina, - and studying required too much staying still, hence the reason for his abysmal written grades.

As he entered the Library he was greeted by the same old lady who smiled at him, she had been a kunoichi, not the best but good enough to have made it to jounin once but she had retired twelve years ago during the rampage of the Nine Tails and she had started to work in the library. He bowed to her as custom, although he was normally a ball of energy he could contrary to popular belief show respect where respect was due, and to somebody who had fought side by side the Fourth against a Force of Nature it was due.

"Good afternoon, Kishimoto-dono , could you please show me where I may find information on sealing?" asked Naruto.

"Of course young man, go into the S letter section, the third shelf on the right" replied the woman with an ever present, polite smile.

"Thank you" said Naruto and headed toward the S letter section.

Naruto entered the S letter section, this section was relatively small and yet it had well over twelve shelves and this was just the unrestricted section of the library. The restricted section was made up entirely of jutsu scrolls and normally it was there where even the fuinjutsu scrolls would be normally but the Third had ordered for them to be moved alongside the jutsu creation scrolls in the unrestricted section in hopes that young gennin would be interested in them and thus create new techniques to enrich the slowly declining Konoha jutsu libraries, as for the fuinjutsu scrolls, well they were in need of seal masters as one of the two seal master had died twelve years ago and the other one was currently outside the village.

Naruto searched different scrolls on the seals and found himself entranced by them but what really surprised him was finding a book entitled " _Sealing for Uzumaki_ ". He took the book and a few other scrolls and checked them out of the library. As soon as he got home he opened the book that had Uzumaki in its title and started reading.

" _The average Uzumaki has three to four times the amount of Chakra a normal shinobi possesses, this makes them, especially in their younger years, hyperactive. However chakra is but part of the reason, as the main reason why its because the Uzumaki have an unnaturally developed cerebral cortex, only slightly more than the average human but still enough to make the easily bored when not occupied with something that requires the use of their full mental capacities. Seals are one of the only things that causes them to use their full mental faculties, another being Shogi, and even that when played against Nara-class opponents. Contrary to popular belief sealing doesn't require a great deal of chakra control and textbook intelligence but rather it requires a "sixth sense" of sorts as this is part science and part art and thus only text book understanding doesn't cut it when it comes to becoming a true master of seals, hence the reason why Nara haven't taken the world over using seals, well that and because it would be too troublesome to try. The extra chakra that the seal doesn't need simply disperses in the surrounding environment, one of the reasons why the whirlpools around Uzushiogakure were so fierce and large."_

Reading the first chapter, Naruto was convinced that he was an actual Uzumaki and he wasn't just given the name in the orphanage. That would explain his abnormally large Chakra reserves, his obsession with pranks, or more exactly the escape from a mob of mildly amused shinobi and why he could never fully understand what was written in the books but when somebody showed or gave him an example of that thing he truly understood it.

Another thing that baffled him was the fact that Shikamaru Nara was supposed to be super smart and yet he seemed like he was ready to fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Thinking about it he reached in the conclusion that that was because they were like the Uzumaki only that instead of using their intelligence in some other way the slept. H e would have to test that theory tomorrow and if he could find what the hell, a cerebral cortex was, that would be for the best.

Naruto was in a good mode that day, so much that when he entered the classroom he didn't even bother to give them his usual cheery good morning but instead proceeded to take a place near the lazy Nara and his friend Choji. Those two were few of the kids that didn't go away from him or bully him, but they weren't friends either, something that he would have to rectify. He sat on the left side of Shikamaru and said hello to Choji and then he lowered his head on the same level as the half-asleep genius.

"Are you up for a game of Shogi before the lessons start?" asked Naruto.

"Troublesome blonde, okay arrange the board" said Shikamaru raising his head lazily but Naruto didn't miss the calculating look in his sleepy eyes.

"So you're ready to get your ass kicked" said an enthusiastic Naruto as he arranged the playing board.

"Troublesome, I think that you at least know how the game is played" said Shikamaru making the first move.

"O f course I read all about it last night" said Naruto as he moved one of his own pieces instinctively.

"And why would you do that?" asked Shikamaru as he made another move.

"To test a theory of mine" answered Naruto as he made his move hearing his "sixth sense"

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru trying to find any patterns in the moves Naruto so far, as for him two moves it was all it took.

"Hey, by the way do you know what a cerebral cortex, is?" asked Naruto as he waited for Shikamaru to make his move.

"A part of the brain" answered Shikamaru as he made his move, still perplexed by the fact that he couldn't find any sort of pattern in Narutos moves so far.

"No, kidding, it has cerebrum in its name, was it hard to find?" answered sarcastically Naruto while making his next move.

"It's the part of the brain that allows us to plan, think, feel emotions etc." answered Shikamaru raising an eyebrow "and since when do you know what cerebrum means?"

"Well, I'm not that stupid it's just that…" answered Naruto but cut it off when he understood what he was about to say.

"You don't understand it in the way the books explain it" stated Shikamaru without raising his eyes from the board "its okay, there are plenty of people that are just like you, its just that you learn better by doing something than reading about it"

"He he, damn Nara intuition" laughed Naruto countering the move Shikamaru had just made.

The rest of the match passed without anymore speaking from both, however some civilian kids saw them playing and decided to get closer to see how " _the idiot would be easily beaten by the lazy ass_ ". To their dismay, Shikamaru didn't easily beat Naruto, instead the game prolonged for over a half hour and that gave time for the whole class to gather around them, including here the ever brooding Sasuke Uchiha and their instructor Iruka Umino.

When the match ended, in the favor of Shikamaru of course, they heard clapping from behind them, and they found Iruka beaming at both of them and he congratulated them for the great game and show of strategic aptitude.

" _Seals are never fully understood, most mistake them for magic other think that seals are ninjutsu which are performed through paper and ink but they are all wrong. The truth is that while there are seals that are combined with hand seals in order to make them easier to use in battle, seals are a whole new field altogether. Seals are basically a mean to warp reality, be it by opening a mini-portal to an empty dimension used for storage or by totally rewriting reality itself. Their uses are infinite as even through the six primary seal making equations, you can produce over a billion different results and even more if you can combine two or more equations to a produce a "hybrid seal". There are over four hundred known seal equations, thirty of which can only be taught by an Uzumaki, as they are clan secrets. If you are a true master, you can learn how to create your own equations, although that is a time consuming process that is done only by the best of the best. Now the first Equation taught to Uzumaki kids, is the Storage creation Equation. While it may seem lame, for a true master of such seals he can virtually seal entire planets in a slip of paper. Now the equation goes like this…._ "

Naruto spent the next four days practicing the creation of storage seals and he found it oddly amusing. He could already see himself going into a battlefield and using such a seal to seal the ground beneath entire army's feet and then unsealing it on their heads. A good side effect of his horrendous chakra control was that the extra chakra made up for the lack of chakra conductive materials and even improved the quality of the seals created this way. When he had a better chakra control he could learn to guide the ink so that he could form a seal without the need of paper or to spend time drawing it when he could instead just shape it from ink, even in mid-air.

Three day ago, Gramps (Hiruzen) had visited Naruto after being informed by the library that somebody had became interested in sealing. The old man had been impressed by Naruto's calligraphy as it was even better than that of most people that had a lifetime practicing it. When Naruto had shown him the first part of the "Sealing for Uzumaki" book the old man had fallen to the ground from laughing, at the part where it said that Naruto was supposed to be as smart as an Nara. However the old man had given him access to a small fund, created to encourage people to study fuinjutsu but the interest was pretty small as it took so long fully master and so few had the necessary aptitude to truly master the tricky art. Naruto had protested that he didn't need that much money as he didn't need chakra conductive material, Hiruzen had for once shown him why he was still an Hokage even in his old age and made him shut up and accept… and then he had laughed at the face Naruto made.

" _Explosions seal Equation, is one of the most versatile equation in the whole existence, why? It isn't strictly used to create only explosions, it could create implosions, light flashes etc. A big misconception is that for seals that make bigger explosions, a larger amount of chakra is needed but that is far from the truth. In reality, the amount needed is the same but the amount needed to activate them is increased artificially by seal creators, as nobody wants to have a mass destruction explosive seal that needs a small amount of chakra to be activated, it makes them very volatile. Now to how they work: Explosion seals mainly function by creating exotic matter or in the less powerful ones by temporarily altering the matter around it, -in minuscule amounts, to achieve a violent reaction that translates into explosions or for some of the most ingenious ones, even implosions, Now the equation is …._ "

After a month Naruto had become confident enough in storage seal creation, so he moved on to the next equation, the one used to make explosive tags. The equation itself was pretty easy and so was the creation of these seals but the danger associated with making even the smallest mistake made teaching it to beginners usually unsound, well if the beginner wasn't an Uzumaki and unknowingly to him a seal prodigy, even by Uzumaki standards.

The innovation of this book was that instead of teaching one, just how to make a ready seal, this book taught its most basic equation involved in creating seals and thus motivating the one learning from it to make his/her own seals, which also had the side-effect of making them harder to decipher and thus neutralize. That unexpected results in Naruto that had already started to study more just so that he can learn new ways in which he can use seals and it was needless to say his pranks increased in scale but were also impossible to find proof that he was the culprit as the seals self-destroyed after completing their work.

Naruto didn't forget his training with his friend Lee and while he got a "lighter' training regime, it still was enough to make a great difference in his physical abilities especially after finding out that the exercises given in the academy were purposely flawed to have only the minimum effect on his body and skills, in addition to his kunai and shuriken being slightly weighted on one end, which totally screwed with his kunai throwing skills. When this was reported to the Hokage, the village was reminded why he was still the God of Shinobi and could singlehandedly defeat all the other four Kages of the major villages. Also it meant a temporary return of the ANBU Dog, in duty, to have a nice "chat" with the academy instructors.

After such a measure Naruto quickly rose through the academy student ranking, to be the eight in his class. His matches with Shikamaru had become a daily thing, allowing Naruto to actually learn patience, a virtue he lacked formerly, and also became renowned as a Shogi prodigy alongside Shikamaru as their matches were easily Pro-player level and a bit beyond. Well for Naruto they were fun as he had an instinctual grasp on the rules and strategies and had his unpredictability made his strategies simply brilliant, or in other cases simply stupid but they worked nonetheless making him a match even for the analytical skills of a Nara.

He became a bit more popular among the kids of his age, and while they still stayed away from him (mostly civilians, as their fear of Naruto had passed down to their children) but they also respected his quick rise to the place he held in the academy ranking. On the other hand, among the ninja of the village there was already talk about a seal prodigy and possibly a ninjutsu powerhouse, especially among those that knew of his true heritage and also among the ANBU there were some that compared him to prodigy's like Itachi and Kakashi due to his ability to quickly adapt and learn, when properly motivated.

An unexpected development was the fact that Naruto and Sasuke became friends or more exactly they accepted that, even though every ninja worth his salt saw the signs of friendship beneath their childish competition. The reason for it was the fact that the seats round the seat where Naruto normally sat were normally empty especially after Naruto learned how to make storage scrolls that were activated by pressure and so he went there to get a respite from his annoying fan girls and Naruto had taken pity on him and had equipped him with a large variety of storage seals that held a nice assortment of prank materials that when unleashed upon his fan girls had given him some breathing space.

Slowly but surely Naruto's cheery nature had affected the normally stoic Uchiha especially after a sparring match where Naruto had actually defeated him by being the number one unpredictable ninja that he was and in doing so humiliated the stuck up prodigy, only a bit though. After that the two of them began to train together whenever they could.

" _Healing seals are a nice step up, difficulty-wise from explosive tags. After all it's easy to blow stuff up but its harder to fix them, included in that is the human body, the one object that can't be easily repaired. This seals can also be used to repair objects but doing that requires an intimate knowledge of the object being repaired and that's why the repairing use of this particular seals are used in conjunction with a master in the building of that particular object. The healing effect of this seals are way more advanced than any effect a medic nin can produce by the simple effect they remove the damage without any side effect, unlike normal healing techniques that shorten the life span of a person by forcing their cells to divide to rapidly. How this is done, is unknown even today, what it is known is that they work and that's usually enough as seals work using forces beyond human comprehension and they only need chakra to start the chain reaction needed to make this "Forces" achieve the desired result and control the degree of such an effect on reality. This seals are especially wanted by clans that have dojutsu, like the Uchiha and the Hyuga and some lesser known clans, who's Dojutsu are minor in power, for they can heal even the tiniest of the damage to any body part and in the hands of a true seal master these seals can even heal and repair someone's chakra pathways and coils. The power of this seals vary from healing minor injuries and bruises to healing any physical damage for as long as the brain isn't dead and even heal chakra saturated wounds (wounds who have to much of foreign chakra saturation to allow them to be fully healed) and brain damage that is normally impossible to heal. There have been rumors that the first Uzukage, Hiroshi Uzumaki, was capable of reviving a person, if that said person was dead for lees than three minutes. The equation is fairly simple although the Kanji writing takes a large amount of time as mistakes aren't allowed and even the simplest mistake can have fatal consequences, on the other hand such "mistakes" can be used to make them deadly tools in a battle, now the equation goes like this…._ "

In two moths Naruto had mastered the Explosive seals to the point he could create explosions large enough to destroy the Hokage tower even with its strengthening seals on and even create implosion of a considerable power. After learning about the effects of Healing seals, Naruto was even more determined to master them to their highest degree, in order to heal Lee and because it would plain cool if your enemy wounded you badly and you simply shrug off the damage by having a super-regenerative seal (which is quite possible and has no side-effects unlike Tsunade's technique)

Sasuke and him had become sparring partners in the meantime and were introduced in the wonderful world of chakra weights (unlike normal training weights they don't stunt growth) and had grown pretty fast, enough that Gai had mentioned that if they were to learn the **Body-Flicker** they would become very feared as it would complement their already natural speed. Strangely Naruto had found out that his body was quite suited for being fast, faster than even the normally lean body,- that Uchiha possessed could ever achieve and thus had quickly surpassed Sasuke in speed and had become what was defined a Speed Devil (not so surprisingly for Gai or Kakashi or any anyone that knew who he truly was).

Gai's comment had spurred Sasuke to go back into his clan's residence and enter the Uchiha library, something that he hadn't done since the Uchiha Massacre. There he had fond a scroll on the **Body-Flicker** and he had learned it together with Naruto, and in a month they both had mastered to an acceptable degree (although their notion of acceptable was that this could be easily used in their spars and thus in battle). While Sasuke had the greater mastery his chakra reserves paled in comparison to those Naruto had so he couldn't keep it up with the greater speed that Naruto possessed due to his natural speed being augmented by chakra and the fact that he had chakra to burn while he hadn't even though his chakra pathways were more developed than most people's due to his special eyes making the body prepare for its activation.

" _Gravity seals are a rarely used part of sealing due to their rare uses in battle and training. This seals directly affect a force of nature and either multiply it or decrease it, although the latter is the hardest and most of the time requires a constant supply of chakra, even though what chakra is needed is miniscule, especially for an Uzumaki. This seals can be used in conjunction with nature transformation especially Wind Release although other natures could be used, to achieve a method of flight that is both very versatile and also doesn't consume much chakra, a perfect example being the first Uzukage who's mastery of this method was unparalleled even amongst the entire Flying corps of Uzushiogakure. The battle applications of this seals are immense but to do so you must have a great mastery of such seals as even the smallest mistake can cause disastrous consequences as messing with one of the fundamental forces of nature usually does that. Their uses in training are only limited by what the human body can handle, however most of these limitations can be bypassed by the use of high grade healing seals especially the use of regeneration-enhancing seals. Don't worry though their uses in battle (if you achieve such a level of mastery) are quite devastating an example was the use the First Uzukage made during an attempted invasion by Kiri, he totally annihilated the approaching fleet using his flying capacities to go over and dropping a gravity seal that made the area where the fleet stood an area where gravity increased a thousand fold, destroying the entire fleet and doing what was though impossible, temporarily dissolving the Whirlpools in that part of the island. Now remember to go easy on this, the equation is like shown beneath…._ "

In five months he had learned enough of Healing seals to take the next step into gravity seals. He had a fit of laughter when he read the section about the training properties of gravity seals, especially the part about the use of healing seals to bypass most of those limitations because he had done that already only that instead of using seals he let Gai beat him to a pulp, breaking almost every bone in his body and using some sort of crazy high level taijutsu move to rip every muscle in the area where he hit, no need to say Gai went crazy at this opportunity and decided to use it himself, the only problem was that when he tried to break his bones and damage his muscles by hitting hard objects he ended up creating small craters and not getting hurt at all.

He then of course cried anime tears and said that he left this method to the younger generation and then started on his youth nonsense. Sasuke tried it to but he had a much smaller pain tolerance and his body adapted way slower than the body of Naruto (thanks to a certain fox) so he progressed way slower which totally irritated him but he couldn't deny that he had progressed by leaps and bounds during the time he trained with Naruto and he had even activated his Sharingan on his first special training session (being beaten to a pulp) and then on the next three he had fully matured it and had used to even the odds when it came to the use of **Body-Flicker.**

Naruto had mastered tree walking and water walking exercises to a point where he could do them in his sleep but he still couldn't get to master the clone technique as the amount of chakra needed to make such an technique was to miniscule for him although his chakra control was incredible considering that his chakra levels were on par with those of Hiruzen in his prime and they were increasing daily, as was his physical condition, especially after the problem with shops overcharging him had been resolved.

This happened one day when he was taking a walk with the Third and he was craving some chocolate so he just henged and went to the nearest shop and bought some but when he went out he was meet by the questioning gaze of the old man and he didn't have any choice but spill everything out. That day Naruto felt KI for the first time and came to pity those to whom the KI of Hiruzen, was fully directed. In the next two months all the shops that overcharged him were involved in "accidents" in which the ANBU were left free to express their full creativity and Naruto began to admire them for their actual skills whereas before he had thought them as "creepy guys in masks".

After that he had he chance of actually eating something else except for ramen and a few vegetables (when he could actually afford them, since they overcharged him) especially after some of Konoha's clans began to give him small chores that made him earn some extra money. The Hyuga were especially generous in their payments for his small chores, he knew there was something fishy in the whole matter but he gave up on finding the answer after a few weeks and spent the time he used to try and find the answer to further his mastery over seals, since healing seals required a good knowledge of the human body and while he had grown to know it better he was still a great deal from what he chose as his goal.

" _Illusionary seals are one of the most versatile seals in existence. They can be used to defend you by fully masking yourself in the environment or simply send people to their deaths by covering traps or making an entire army invisible and leading the enemy right into an invisible ambush. The advantage in these seals stand in the fact that these seals require tiny amounts of chakra to activate, even less than the usual genjutsu and because they don't use chakra to influence the mind or create an actual image, they are undetectable even by the most powerful dojutsu, and only the legendary evolution of the Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan and its more advance form, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, can detect these illusions, and that is because it allows them to see the way the seal bends the light into an unnatural way and so they know that they are inside an illusion and so they can try to escape but by the moment they can realize it, the seal has already served its purpose. Its said that the legendary Rinnengan can see right through the illusion of these seals unless they are made by the likes of the Second Uzukage, Norio Uzumaki whose mastery of these particular seal was so advanced that it surpassed even the mastery that the First Uzukage himself had and he was renowned for his mastery over every type of seal in existence and creating a new type of seals, those that could summon a deity in the mortal plane. This seals are very dangerous because they can summon visages of Eldritch abominations that can cause madness. An example of the use of these seals by a true master is the use the Second made in his younger years, during the First Shinobi World War he led a thousand Iwa shinobi into an ambush by making an illusion of their base which led them into a plain filled with the forces of Konoha and thus they were easily decimated. Be careful not to summon any Eldritch visages …_ "

In one month Naruto had mastered the gravity seals, taking to them like a fish to water,- to a sufficient degree to go to the next stage and learn illusion clones. The dangers associated with them were bigger (losing one's sanity) but so were the gains, as he could fill the gap in Genjutsu caused by his poor chakra control. This month was mostly uneventful, well except that Sasuke explained to him why Hinata blushed every time they meet. When Naruto dismissed that Sasuke used a nigh-perfect Henge and transformed into a perfect Naruto replica and asked Hinata on a date and when she fainted he smirked in triumph and left Naruto to go out on a date with the "Princess of Konoha".

In that month he had further perfected his chakra control and his physical parameters had increased to the point where he could let anyone beneath chunnin hit him and not feel a thing, his speed had increased to the point he could go toe to toe with some of the fastest chunnin in raw speed and due to his natural agility, win.

" _Enhancing seals are the last of the basic six equations and also the most difficult one. This seals are used to enhance the properties of an object. Those can be resistance or even the sharpness and hardness of a weapon. The greatest master of this type of seal was an Uzumaki jounnin by the name of Masaki Uzumaki, her mastery of this seal type earned her the nickname of "Mountain Cutter" as she once enhanced the sharpness of her sword to the point where it cut a mountain top in half with just a bit of Wind chakra enhancement. Its uses are many whether to enhance defensive properties or offensive ones but remember to never apply theses seals on a human body as it would lead to certain death. Without further ado the Equation is this…_ "

In the two months it had taken Naruto to master the illusion seal to a sufficient degree, many things had happened, for one he had had his birthday just two weeks before completing his second month working with illusion seals. In this birthday he had received the best gift ever, Shadow Clones, from his gramps and even Sasuke had given him a fire jutsu from his family library, reasoning that like most people in Konoha he would have a Fire Affinity. For his birthday he was invited to the Nara compound and it was there where the party was organized from his friends and he even got to play Shogi with Shikamaru's dad who was even better at Shogi than his son but even him struggled against the instinctual genius that was, Naruto.

Shadow clones had many uses but his favorite was the memory transfer which had allowed him to master the elusive Illusion seals which had nearly driven him insane and he was almost sure that Sasuke would have mastered them by now and that he wasn't cut out for genjutsu, be it using chakra or using seals,-but he forced himself to master them as these seals could also be used to defend and dispel genjutsu, that Sasuke had gotten immensely better at thanks to his fully mature Sharingan, -and because the Duck butt head had to take his advice to master every jutsu he knew to the point where he could do them in his sleep because that's what Itachi himself had done.

He had even spoken to Sasuke about the Mangekyo Sharingan that he had read about and he admitted having heard of it from his mother but only as bedtime stories. According to this stories this eyes could be activated by experiencing the pain of losing someone close to you, like a relative or a close friend and its final form could only be achieved by taking the eyes of a relative of yours, the best being the eyes of a sibling and from that they had deduced that that was the reason why Itachi left him alive, to take his eyes once he activated the Mangekyo.

Forced by Sasuke's trick, he went out with Hinata on a date and he was about to take her to Ichiraku's but Sasuke threatened to put him into a genjutsu in which he would experience the pain of losing his family's jewels over and over again if he did that. And so he took her in a relatively new restaurant and spent almost all of his savings from a half year worth of chores and if it hadn't been for a sudden spike of chores from the Hyuga clan he would've found himself broke.

In one moth he had achieved a level of mastery of all six basic seal equation to the point that he could go toe to toe with a chunnin level opponent and still win by outlasting his opponent especially as his lanky looking orange suit was hardened with seals to the point where it could stand a great deal of elemental jutsu with impunity. He had also mastered the Fire jutsu that Sasuke had given him, which he had discovered it was a C rank jutsu, its name was **Fire Release: Multi-Fireball Jutsu** and with the amount of Chakra that he had and the level of mastery he had achieved thanks to his Shadow clones made him capable of launching up to thirty fireballs the size of his head, a great feat for an academy student and even a gennin.

Naruto and Sasuke had achieved a level of combat prowess that would allow them to fight their entire graduation class using only the academy basics and still win without even getting a scratch and that was if only one of them fought them but if they attacked as a team they won't even need to use any jutsu at all and they would still win. Their team work was so perfected that they instinctively knew what the other would do and would move to further enhance the effectiveness of the others attack or defend him while he did a dangerous attack.

Their team work made them a dangerous opponent to any ninja, well except for S and A-ranks as those guys are supposed to be capable of picking an entire army apart. Their physical prowess had achieved and slightly surpassed that of an average chunnin but they still lacked experience which made them less dangerous but still at least high C to low B-rank threats. Naruto's clone coupled with his unique henge that was a physical transformation instead of an illusion as all other ninjas was, made him the perfect spy especially when he took off his orange "kill me now" suit he became harder to detect than even some of the best ANBU specialist and that was scary in and on itself, just imagine what kind of pranks he could pull off then.

He passed the graduation exam with flying colors. He simply did the normal academy jutsu and when it came to the clone jutsu he simply used an illusion seal and made a few dozen clones and when Mizuki complained about the fact that he didn't do the clone jutsu he simply did a few dozen shadow clones and left leaving two flabbergasted teachers. After calculating the scores he and Sasuke ended up in a tie for the Rookie of the Year, as they both had gotten perfect scores in their tests. They both got to keep the title and since they were both Rookie of the Year they would end up with Sakura as she was Kunoichi of the Year, at that news they both tried to give the title to the other as they didn't want to have to deal with a crazy fan girl.

The reason why Naruto though like that was because Sasuke had broken him out of his childish dreams showing him the real Sakura and what might or might not have something to do with that was the fact that he was right now seeing Hinata as a bit more than a friend.

The new team seven had been waiting for almost two hours for their sensei to arrive but then Naruto got bored of waiting and kicking Sasukes ass in Shogi so he got up, drew a seal and placed it in the door knob, so that when the door knob would move it would activate. Sakura was horrified of that thought while Sasuke was smirking and had activated the Sharingan so that he could forever the face of their sensei when he fell prey to Naruto's prank. Naruto to be on the safe side place the same seal on both windows of the classroom so that anyone that tried to enter by the window would get a dose of his seals.

When Kakashi Hatake opened the door of the classroom he was expecting everything except the pain that shot from his arm and into every inch of his body, literally. While the pain was nothing compared to most wounds that he had received during his missions it still was irritating and furthermore what bothered him was the fact that had been had by an academy student, granted he was supposed a genius and considering who his father was it was only natural,- it was unacceptable especially as he would never hear the end of it from Asuma and Kurenai, damn he needed to really start training.

He looked at his prospective team and saw a whistling Naruto, a spiting image of his father, trying to look innocent, -a smirking Sasuke looking at him with a pair of fully matured Sharingan, well that was a shocking revelation but not that much considering who his brother was,- and a pink haired Kunoichi, hell the standards must have really fallen since his time since she graduated with those abysmal scores into the physical department,- looking afraid of his reaction and then he informed them to meet him to the roof and disappeared in a **Body-Flicker**.

Imagine his surprise when the trio appeared on the roof, the two having dragged Sakura with them through the **Body-Flicker** and sat down looking totally unaffected from performing such a technique and with such efficiency, they truly were geniuses. When he asked them to introduce themselves and gave them an example they both repaid him with the same coin and all he learned from them was their names and that Naruto liked pranks (big surprise) and that Sasuke liked to learn new jutsu (again big surprise, for an Uchiha), the girl however seemed to have only book smarts as she practically spilled everything about her life to him even the fact that she was a Fan girl of the Uchiha, well he would have Kurenai break her a bit.

In the next five months, his team broke the record of D-rank any team had ever done, with liberal use of Naruto's virtual army of Shadow clones. They passed his test by sticking together instead of disbanding and then dragging Sakura along the whole fight only in the end for the bells to be taken by Sakura who pretended to be injured and when he asked who was going to go back Naruto walked up to the bells drew a seal and suddenly there were three bells instead of two and they all passed which actually made him proud, proud enough to give them a watered down version of ANBU training.

In those five months, he had transformed into a perfect killing machine that had the potential to become all S-ranks. Sasuke had became the Ninjutsu and Taijutsu specialist, Sakura became a Genjutusu specialist that would one day became even better than Itachi, despite him having the Sharingan, and a Medic-nin that had the potential to became as good as Tsunade and even surpass her and she even dabbled a bit into seals but discovered she would never become a true master of the art because se lacked the instinctual understanding of the art.

Naruto, well he was the one who grew the most. He was a jack-of-all trades and master-of-all, a new Professor, he even got good at genjutsu and despite the skill Sakura had she could never catch him in a genjutsu and Kakashi's Sharingan enhanced genjutsu, didn't even bother him in the least. Through the use of seals he bypassed the memory overload problem and started using a thousand clones everyday to train. He mastered many different branches of sealing and had even dabbled into Space-time seals, he used a branch of seals, called Elemental Seals to infuse elemental chakra into his body, allowing him to master all the five elements, he even offered them to Sasuke but his body couldn't take more than one type of Elemental chakra to be infused into his body but this seals made Sasuke a monster when it came to **Lightening Release** and Sakura too when it came to her **Fire Release**.

The clones experience made him a weapons master of a large variety of weapons but the weapon that most suited him were flails, they supplemented his unpredictability and enhanced by his natural **Wind Release** , he became a force to be reckoned with. He had mastered five different techniques for every elemental nature he possessed and he was so good at them he needed but a few hand seals to do them. The speed with which he could make hand seals was insane, slightly below Kakashi's own. His physical strength was on par with that of any jounnin and his speed was even greater than that of most average jounnins when he took his gravity seals off.

He had finally found how to fly using gravity seals, at which he was a natural, - and while he was still far from the skill level of the Flying corps of Uzushiogakure he was damn good. Naruto had learned how to tap into the power of the fox and after a "chat" with him, Naruto had made leaps and bounds into mastering the fox's full power and could already access a two tails cloak. He wasn't impossible to defeat however as he lacked experience and that made him vulnerable to those with more experience in actual battle.

Kakashi himself had worked his ass of during those five month using the same method used by his team only that he used on seal enhanced boulders, until he broke all his bones and then used gravity seals to rip every muscle into his body and then he healed himself using Naruto's seals. This method was the reason why his team was know as a taijutsu powerhouses team surpassed only by team Gai but then they had the other two big ninja skill branches to fall back to.

He had even trained his Mangekyo Sharingan as any damage that was done to it by its constant use was healed by the seals Naruto had. His chakra levels had gone through the roof as Naruto introduced a seal that did the same thing that Elemental seals did only this worked with normal chakra and its constant infusion in the body made the body produce more and more. The more chakra you had the more effective the seal was, so Naruto's chakra grew the most, being almost on par with that of all the Five Kages, in their prime,- combined and some more. Sasuke's own were way beyond jounnin and Sakura's was on par with those of Chunnins while Kakshi's own reserves were on par with those of a high level S-rank.

Naruto had done the impossible again, while trying to heal the damage done to Lee's chakra coils he had found out how to fully bond a transplanted Sharinagn with its new host and so eliminate the extra chakra needed to use it and furthermore increasing its potency. When his Sharingan fully bonded with him it had the side effect of evolving it in its Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan form as it seemingly was counted as an eye transplant to another Mangekyo user, since his blood was changed, albeit only slightly and he still had Mangekyo chakra in his system from his previous uses,- by the procedure. Seemingly transfer was all it took as the eye needed only a different blood from its previous user and that the new user had some Mangekyo chakra (chakra that remains in the eye from the activation of the Mangekyo eye and the use of its powers) in his system to cause the changes and that made Naruto study his eye, with the aid of Sakura,- to see if these changes could be achieved through a different method.

On their first C-rank outside of the fire country, things went downhill quickly. First there was the fact that the Hokage told Kakashi to be weary of enemy ninja as he had heard disturbing rumors about Wave Country then they met two rogue Kiri ninja who were known as the Demons Brothers, demons my ass, - Sasuke picked them apart in less than two minutes, without the need for any intervention. Then this eyebrow less freak comes along claiming to be on the same level as Kakashi and counting on the fact that they were supposed to be defenseless genin.

He learned the hard way that team 7 was supposed to be the next generation of the Sannin as Naruto engaged him in a weapons duel and gave him a few nice cuts while Sakura put him in a Genjutsu and Sasuke proceeded to put a Raikiri in the back of this guys head while he was distracted by the genjutsu and Naruto. Then his accomplice comes out and attacks with ice jutus and Kakashi activates his EMS and sucks her in the Kamui dimension choosing to get her back to Konoha as a new bloodline is always needed.

Then they have to kill this little midget named Gato as he sent a few thugs now and then and it would be a matter of time till he brought some new missing nin. Things got ugly when he appointed Sakura for the task as Naruto and Sasuke had already killed but she hadn't as they both had shielded her from having to do such a thing. She did that by transforming into a prostitute Gato used and then when she was in front of him she slammed a kunai in his heart but then she froze and Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto had to Kamui in there and fight their way out of there and thus killing every thug on their way.

They were honored as Heroes and the Bridge was named the Great Sakura Bridge as she killed Gato. In the end she recovered and completed the last part of her training, killing, - and finally earned the right to be called a kunoichi.

One week before the Chunnin exams Kakashi had come to believe that Naruto did impossible things on a daily basis, not so surprising since he used a thousand clones training and learning everyday but still when he came to him saying he could transform his other eye into another EMS he said that was impossible but two weeks before the exams he came with a scroll in which he had a octagonal seal that would slip into his eyes and would make them the same. With permission from the Hokage he had a week off to have this surgery and then recuperate.

Before he lost consciousness Naruto told him that he would add a new power to his eye but before he could ask what he lost consciousness and then he woke up the other day feeling stronger than ever before and then he saw both his eyes were in their EMS. Panicking he tried to de-activate them and when he succeeded he relaxed. During the next six days he got accustomed to the extra powers that having two EMS gave and finally learned what extra power he had given him, the ability to project Barriers similar to what seals can produce only he did that without seals or any need of hand seals and depending on how much chakra he put in it, the barrier could withstand even a **Tailed Beast Ball**.

So when they decided to enter the Chunnin exams he told them not to show too much off, after all it wouldn't do for the enemies to know that they had three potential S-rankers. He wasn't worried about their safety because with Naruto's seals and their skill level anything beneath a Sannin would be no much of a challenge. He took a few A-rank missions and completed them in record time and returned in time for the second phase of the chunnin exams.

The first phase of the Chunnin exams was a breeze and gave them a chance to meet new faces and meet their classmates. They had grown in skill considerably especially Hinata who had finally gotten over her shyness and had grown into a incredibly powerful kunoichi. He and Shikamaru had a quick game of Shogi (it lasted only one hour) and Naruto won for his first time and then he went to meet Lee and his team, he and Neji had a disagreement when he underestimated the skill of Lee but were stopped from fighting from Kabuto.

Naruto became suspicious of Kabuto after he showed them the info cards and discreetly, while pretending to protect him from a Sound Ninja, - he slammed a seal on his neck. The seal entered his skin unnoticed and with that Naruto was calm as the seal would allow him to hear anything within a hundred meters of where it was placed no matter how low the voice was, it allowed to see anything that was visible from the spot on Kabuto's neck and allowed him to track him at all times.

The written test was easy all he had to do was cheat and he used Kabuto to cheat from and the easy with which he answered the questions he became even more suspicious. The tenth question dilemma was clear it was a ploy to get people to leave and Naruto face palmed himself when there were only twenty two teams left in the end, at least the Rookies from his year didn't fall for that.

The second phase started with a crazy Snake Lady and then after decimating all but eleven teams they were attacked from a weird ninja from Kusa, that later revealed to be Orochimaru the Snake Sannin that made Naruto decide to use his trump card, he let himself be seemingly impaled by the sword of the Snake Sannin and retreated and then he saw something that made him laugh. Sasuke awakened his Mangekyo and proceeded to abuse his Amateratsu and Orochimaru dodging like crazy. Naruto decided to use his trump card before Sasuke burned half the village down and used his newest invention, a summoning seal.

While the mostly known summoning seal was activated by a ninjutsu and needed a contract this type of seals was unusable in battle because it took too long to draw but when it was complete it allowed to summon a being of your choosing (except deities)from across dimensions to do your biding. With a cloud of smoke a massive salamander made of a black liquid appeared and on top of that Salamander was Naruto. The salamander absorbed the black flames of Amateratsu and covered its body in it and then proceeded to attack the Sannin who displayed a large array of Ninjutsu, who were copied by the active Sharingan of Sasuke,- but they were useless as the large Salamander was in fact amorphous and it was revealed that its initial form was in reality its preferred form. Orochimaru was forced to leave as he knew that ANBU were coming and with them would be Hiruzen.

Orochimaru left behind him a still burning piece of flesh that he had cut from his abdomen where it was touched by part of Naruto's summon. Team 7 went to the Tower where they were debriefed and the present jounnin and ANBU were left incredulous by the story of team seven. The Hokage however wasn't laughing and ordered the security around the village increased and a reduction of accepted missions as they might need all jounnins in the village to protect it in case Orochimaru decided to attack the village in order to get Sasuke.

Kakashi Hatake cursed the day he decided to pass team 7. Because they had to force Orochimaru to retreat and now he had to do at least a dozen missions a day. His Kamui made escort missions easier and with some memory seals they remembered a long journey on ninja back and assassination missions a lot easier. On the other hand he was getting richer, quickly but he still had to do missions until he runs out of chakra and because he now had as much as Naruto when he began to train him, he could go for at least three days before he runs out of chakra and then in eight hours he would be ready to go again and that was being used to its fullest by the Hokage.

His team was being trained for the third round from Jiraya, Tsunade, whom Hiruzen had to threaten with being branded a missing-nin if she didn't return,- and occasionally Hiruzen himself. He wasn't worried they would be hurt as once Hiruzen learned of their physical training method had Enma thrash them around for a few hours a day and then have them master all jutsu in their repertoire. Naruto however did yet another impossible thing, he learned to make a one handed Rasengan within one day, which had Jiraya fuming about how some certain blondes made impossible things seem like everyday stuff,- which had Hiruzen laughing so hard he almost chocked.

They had learned of the impending invasion form Suna and Oto from the seal Naruto placed on Kabuto and they had began preparations especially after Orochimaru revealed that he planed to use **Impure World Resurrection** , to bring back the First and Second Hokage. Initially they planned to simply undue it but Naruto said that they could turn it around and proceeded to design a seal together with Jiraya and after they were done in about three weeks, Jiraya declared that the boy had officially surpassed him and while he was a bit better in a few fields after what he taught him in those three weeks he would surpass him even in those fields in no time.

Sasuke was officially scared at the opponent facing him, the blonde was the only other person except Itachi he had come to fear and even Itachi didn't compare with what Naruto could do when he really tried. The first round of matches was rigged so as to make sure that Sasuke didn't get to fight Gaara instead he got to fight Neji and after kicking his ass he returned to the booth and relaxed waiting for Naruto's match. The match between Naruto and Lee was the highlight of the first round as after a while both Lee and Naruto took their weights and gravity seals respectively.

From there on the match became so interesting and fast that he had to use his Sharingan to keep up with the combatants and learn something from it. Lee was eventually forced to open the Gates and quickly opened them up to the fifth Gate, since Naruto wasn't just physically superior but his Taijutsu was scary, incorporating elements from different styles,- and thus drove Lee to reach such extremes. Smiling Naruto used a seal, one of his newest creations as he hadn't known about that, - and merged a Shadow Clone with his own shadow thus making it invulnerable to anything but Lightening and Fire jutsu, to which Lee didn't have any access too, - and thus the clone took a beating for the real one as Naruto hid underground and waited.

Eventually Lee ran out of steam and Naruto came out from the ground and dispelled his clone. Then he accompanied him to the infirmary where he no doubt used his seals to fully heal him. In the second phase Sakura fought Temari and won by using her superior Nature transformation, Gaara fought Choji and won and almost killed Choji but was stopped by a timely intervention of Kakashi and for the last match was the match between prodigies, Sasuke Uchiha against Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto gave Sasuke a smile that meant that no matter what he wouldn't get to fight Gaara. It was all part of the plan, they had rehearsed it many times and he knew he wasn't supposed to win but he really wanted to fight a jinchuriki and test his new eyes on him. On the other hand he feared that even with his new eyes he wouldn't be actually able to defeat Naruto, after all Naruto had never shown his full power not even to him and using three thousand clones everyday for a month would make even an academy student an Kage-level.

His eyes were powerful but raw skill was unparalleled and no eyes no matter how powerful was going to fill the gap between him and Naruto. Naruto had even learn to fight with a staff in order to complete his new Hiruzen, God of Shinobi, -goal. The battle was a blur and only Chunnin and Jounnin were capable of following the battle, they had lowered their gravity seals, not fully but enough to give the impression that they had. After a few minutes of a stalemate in the Taijutsu department, Sasukes Sharingan being the only reason why he wasn't beaten to a pulp, that and the fact that Naruto was holding back in order to surprise their enemies later on.

Their jutsu battle was simply magnificent, while Sasuke had only Lightening and Fire, is affinity in them was unparalleled except for Kakashi's in Lightening and Sakura in Fire and perhaps Naruto in both but he wasn't sure,- he made a grand show by constantly switching between them to combat Naruto's perfect Wind and Water combo. In the end Naruto won by switching with a clone and then using a collaboration jutsu with a clone of his and by combining Earth and Water to a degree,- he trapped the great Uchiha prodigy into a mud pit that made Lightening jutsu unsound and Fire jutsu useless.

After the stadium stopped their cheering for Naruto's and Sasuke's brilliant match,- there was a three way battle between Naruto, Sakura and Gaara, Naruto opened it by knocking Sakura unconscious and she was removed from the field. After that he opened a seal and the entire arena was filled with water and then proceeded to demolish Gaara using his superior speed against his slow moving sand. Than things went to hell, Gaara unleashed the One-Tails inside the stadium by falling asleep and proceeded to separate the sand from the water and flinging wind jutsu like there was no tomorrow.

Then the invasion began but the invading force found themselves ambushed by invisible Konoha ANBU and led like sheep to slaughter, toward a part of Konoha build especially for that,- littered by Naruto's seals. The One-Tails rampage ended when he found himself inside a wooden dome together with a blonde that had a relaxed demeanor which totally infuriated him and made him a bit sloppy.

Naruto continued to smile as he avoided the wind attacks of the Sand Demon and answered with his own but to tell the truth he was a bit bored. The One-Tails control of wind was superb but its was just on par with his and he knew only two wind attacks, its power over sand was useless against his speed and if it wasn't that he wanted to practice a bit with his staff he would have woken the boy a long time ago. After a few minutes he was given a signal from the ANBU that the enemy army was in position and he fully released his gravity seals and in a blur of speed he had placed a tag on the boy which caused the demon to retreat within the boy and then he heard a laugh from inside the seal, something about how Shukaku was defeated by a brat but he didn't pay much attention.

With a pulse of chakra he activated the seal on the part of Konoha where the enemy was pushed to. Within a second the entire block of buildings became a slaughterhouse as the seals on the building began to spit out kunai with immense speed, poisonous gases and a lot of explosive and implosive tags which caused carnage. After that it was the turn of Team seven to enter the combat, the trio cut a swath among the surviving enemies and the Anbu and Jounnin followed them as they slaughtered the survivors of this trap.

ANBU and Jounnins weren't the only thing the enemies had to look out for, because Naruto had activated many summoning seals and from them a large number of black globes of liquid much like the giant liquid Salamander that came out. While the Salamander took care of one of Orochimaru's summons the minor summons attacked the enemy Jounnin and Chunnin that found all their jutsu to be useless against this amorphous globes of liquid.

When the barrier was erected Hiruzen smiled, Orochimaru had fallen for their trap and he didn't yet know. With a motion he took off his formal clothes and stood in his battle armor, ready to finally kill his student. When the two coffins opened, he smiled even more when he saw that his two sensei were capable of resisting the jutsu on their own and only needed for the kunai with the binding formula to be removed. In a second he summoned Enma and then proceeded to bet the crap of his zombified Sensei's before removing their controlling kunai.

With the control of their body back to them, they proceeded to free themselves of the control of that technique by using the technique on themselves (like Madara in the Fourth War). With nothing controlling them, they could now fully use their powers, because the controlling formula only left them capable of using their logic but no their emotions and instincts honed by years of war and experience. Plus that the jutsu used by them was way more effective than that of Orochimaru and thus they had access to more of their previous power.

Orochimaru tried to escape but he was cut by an Amateratsu used by Kakashi, who had just finished capturing Kabuto and had killed the four accomplices of Orochimaru keeping up the barrier. When he came out of his burning body in the form of a snake he was crushed by an angry Hashirama using his fabled Wood Release and that was the end of the feared Snake Sannin. After a bit of chi-chat the four of them went to help in the ensuing battle.

When they got there, they came to witness a slaughterhouse as all but one hundred of the invading army had already died or were injured to the point were they couldn't fight. The rest however were giving the Konoha shinobi trouble as they had gathered into a single a group and were firing jutsu like there was no tomorrow but what surprised them was the fact that a blonde boy was fighting them to a standstill, alone with no help while an Uchiha apparently his teammate was watching with a cruel smirk the horrified faces of the enemy shinobi as they realized that the boy wasn't going to run out of Chakra any time soon.

Hiruzen ended the battle using a single fire jutsu that killed all of the surviving enemy ninja and reminded again to the world that he still was the God of Shinobi. After the battle the two dead Hokage talked with the members of team seven and Tobirama was forced to admit that there were indeed good Uchiha that weren't dead. The two of them then proceeded to give them the titles of **God of Wi** nd to Naruto as he had fought a hundred ninjutus specialists with just Wind Jutsu and Sasuke gained the title of the **God of Thunder** for his perfect use of Lightening Jutsu, the charred corpses, by Lightening jutsu,- on the battlefield were proof enough. Sakura gained the moniker the Empress of illusions, as she had surpassed even Kurenai and dozens upon dozens of ninja fell to her illusions and died still trapped in them.

Jiraya returned after chasing away those ninja that didn't enter the village and by extension the trap made by Konoha. After this were done and the First helped repair the walls and what houses were damaged during the initial entrance of the summons before they were crushed by Jiraya and the Black Salamander, - the two Hokage cancelled the jutsu and returned to the afterlife but not before Naruto sealed them in a way that made it impossible for anyone except Hiruzen and Naruto himself to use the Impure World Resurrection on them and even if someone succeeded they would only obey the two of them.

After the invasion finished Jiraya was forced to take the mantel of Hokage from Hiruzen, as he retired from active service and decided to go on a training trip with Kakashi and team seven, well except Sakura as she would stay and study under Tsunade. The first thing they would do, they would travel to Otogakure and destroy it, after searching for anyone with a bloodline in there and after extracting them with the help of Kakashi's Kamui and then they would let Naruto blow the whole place up.

Jiraya forced Danzo to give him a list of all Root agents and threatened him with penalty of death if he did anything to undermine his authority like with Hiruzen. He also made peace with Suna, however he took from them over twenty A-rank, Wind jutsu and their knowledge of puppetry, a slap on the wrist compared to what any other village would have done but that pleased Danzo and the council as it showed that Konoha was strong and it earned them a few new jutsu, which were always welcome.

When it was revealed that the village now held a new bloodline, the Ice Release,- thought extinct, and the fact that Naruto had adapted the seal which fully bonded the Sharingan with Kakashi,- to work on bloodlines too, the whole village was in uproar, well the ones allowed to know that secret,- as they all wanted a piece of Naruto. Danzo even made a motion to give the boy to him as such a genius must be "properly" trained but was reminded that he wasn't the Hokage and that he was already being trained by Kakashi and Hiruzen and that shut him and everybody else up.

Since the seal only needed a few drops of blood that were injected in the subject and then with the seal they were given the bloodline and full control over it, just as if they were born with it,- Konoha soon had a Ice Release division, led by Haku, who had his memories wiped by Inoichi Yamanka. This method was also used on Tenzo , who after the procedure became increasingly more powerful in his Wood Release, although not on the same the level of the First,- and there was a plan to create a Wood Release division, too. And Haku's clan would eventually be reborn as everybody who was given a bloodline this way could pass it down to his children, unlike with Dojutsu who had only a fifty-fifty chance to be passed down.

A week later news that Otogakure was destroyed, and where the village once stood now stood a massive crater, - reached Konoha and the other Big Five villages, showing to the world that nobody messed with Konoha and got way with it. A day later two new bloodlines joined the village, the **Dead Bone Pulse** and the **Crystal Release** , both their yielders had their memories wiped out from Naruto and then convinced that they were Konoha ninja that were captured from Orochimaru for his experiment. In a month two new bloodline divisions were created

In three years the two members had both become S-rankers and they were rumored to be as powerful as Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha themselves if not more powerful. The truth was that they had far surpassed them. Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan was evolved by Naruto to the next level, after he figured out how to make that. His mastery with his EMS superior to even that of his ancestor, he had achieved to make a perfect Susanoo the same size of the Hokage Monument if not a bit bigger. His mastery over Amateratsu was scary, his Tsukyomi was easily as powerful as Itachi's own and if he wanted he could make that three weeks instead of three days.

He had gained many new abilities from Naruto's seals, the same barrier ability that Kakashi owned, the ability to suppress and even absorb chakra by simply touching someone, through the later was immensely difficult to activate and maintain for more than ten minutes, the ability to increase the gravity in a certain area etc. They had discovered that if you watched someone use a EMS ability using your own EMS, than you can copy that, giving Sasuke even Kamui though his ability with that technique is way smaller than that of Kakashi.

Kakashi had increased his abilities further to the point where he was as skilled as the Fourth Hokage before his death, - in everything but his famous **Flying Thunder God** (because he didn't know it) and seals. His skill with Kamui had increased to the point where he could stay intangible for half an hour before having to shut that down and he could transport in hundreds of different places within a few seconds leaving distorted afterimages behind. Kakashi created over a dozen variations of his Raikiri and had finally mastered his whole thousand Jutsu and even added more. His Susanoo while not as big as that of Sasuke, stood at shoulder height of it and while it couldn't go toe-to-toe with all nine Tailed Beasts (like Sasuke) his Susanoo could at least go toe-to-toe with at least the Nine-Tails and win.

His Chakra pool had further magnified being on par with the Chakra pool that Madara Uchiha himself had possessed and that was slightly lees than what the One-Tails had. He had gained one more EMS ability, the ability to heal others of anything but death with nothings else but a glance, the technique itself was draining for a normal shinobi but he could use it like spreading candy on Halloween. He could have gained more but his eyes were nowhere near the level of power Sasuke's eyes were, something to do with the fact the two boys had a special Chakra that had the capacity to adapt to almost anything.

Hiruzen hadn't improved much during those three years, he had strengthened his affinities in all the elements he possessed, due to Healing seals created by Naruto his body still had the strength and speed he had in his prime but due to his age he couldn't get any stronger or faster. His chakra pool had however increased independently of his stagnation in his physical department and had come to rival that of Kakashi himself. Instead of being content with his level of skill, the old man had further refined all of his skills to the point where he could actually defeat Kakashi despite the latter having a vast array of abilities from his eyes and he had the physical superiority. Hiruzen had even mastered new weapon types. To remove the age factor, it had been thought to seal the Zero-Tails in him but he had declined in favor of Sasuke who was the youngest and thus the one capable of imprisoning it for longer.

Naruto, had been the one to develop the greatest, after all having the luxury of using well over five thousand clones daily did that to one. His level of skill in sealing was already superior to what the First Uzukage had ever achieved, he had deciphered the changes his father had done to the Flying Thunder God, invented by the Second Hokage,- and even made it better and deadlier. His skill in all ninja arts was simply superior to anyone, his taijutus was so perfect it would make Gai green from envy, his genjutsu while not on the same level as that of Sakura or what the Magenkyo Sharingan could produce,- was way superior to everybody's else, his ninjutsu was mind blowing, it was like looking at a piece of art instead of somebody flinging destruction like it was nothing. His chakra pool was on par with that of the Three-Tails, even greater than that of Sasuke, whose chakra pool was on par only with that of the Two-Tails.

He had created over a hundred techniques, and none of them was beneath the A-rank. He had fully mastered the art of flying through seals and was capable of flying at super-sonic speeds. His body had achieved the peak of human conditions, even by ninja standards, - and had surpassed it thanks to their way of training. He had even managed to create a seal that created a massive exoskeleton, made of exotic matter, - that made even the Susanoo look like a fragile china doll. Naruto could fight all the Nine Tailed Beast at once and still win, without using the full extent of his abilities. Using seals he had done the same thing he had done to his two companions EMS, he had given himself powers, but unlike those of the Magenkyo they were connected to his body and gave him pseudo Bloodlines. He now had gained full control over Kurama's chakra and the two had become good friends.

In fact not even Sasuke had achieved to make Naruto use his full capacities and powers. Once they had challenged him to fight all the three of his companions at once and he had responded that not only he would but that he would refrain himself from using seals and he won that battle. Even than they had deduced that he hadn't shown them his full power, even though he made sure to make use of every pseudo Bloodline he had, to its peak efficiency, or at least what he wanted them to believe was their full potency.

The Akatsuki had attacked Gaara and succeded in kidnapping him, around the time the four travelling companions returned to Konoha. Immediately after they returned, team seven was reformed in order to retrieve the Kazekage and thus help further cement their alliance with Suna. Naruto was so pissed at Akatsuki he flew the entire team seven, on some sort of orange light platform, one of his pseudo Bloodlines,- and as soon as he landed he entered Sage Mode (Human Sage mode, like Hashirama, as he doesn't have the Toad contract in this story) and tracked down the traces of Biju Chakra.

As soon as he found the cave, the entire team seven attacked and after and in a heated battle they killed Deidara and destroyed every puppet of Sasori before Sasuke burned him with the black flames of Amateratsu. Naruto undid the effects of the jutsu and returned Shukaku into Gaara before vowing to hunt them all down, one by one.

The next members of Akatsuki to fall where, Itachi and Kisame, as they tried to kidnap the jinchuriki of the Two-Tails. Kisame fell after Kakashi transported his Sword to the Kamui dimension but even after that Kakashi had to use his **Heaven Piercer jutsu** , a version of the Raikiri that has over ten times its size and destructive power,- to kill the Juggernaut that was Kisame. Itachi, however was harder to kill as Sasuke wanted to kill him himself without any help. Despite all his skill and genius Itachi fell to the superior might of Sasuke's Susanoo, their battle however left a massive crater to remind everybody of the power of the two ninja who fought there. Using his superior eyes, Sasuke entered the mind of Itachi an thus learned the whole truth about the Uchiha Massacre and while he didn't direct his hate toward the entire village, testament to Naruto's influence on him, - he did however vow to kill Danzo.

Itachi's eyes were then transformed using Naruto's seals and he was left in Konoha to recuperate as Team seven took care of Danzo. Danzo being the coward he was used his loyal Root ANBU to buy him some time but he severely underestimated team seven as they took care of his personal army, without killing a single one of them,- and quickly caught up to him. After disabling him, Sasuke used Kamui in conjunction with Naruto's seals to put him in a dimension where he wouldn't die and he would be tortured daily by what could be only described as corporeal Shadows.

After that they continued to hunt the Akatsuki and in less than three months ad killed all but the leader, his partner and the member known as Tobi, whom they found out to posses Kamui as he escaped using that technique during their fight. With a bit of probing by Naruto's spy network, which was compromised by clones enhanced by seals to be harder and regenerate chakra like humans but never more than half the chakra capacity that Naruto had when he created them,- they found their base to be in Amegakure

The attack on Amegakure was to be lead by Team Seven, although Kakashi wouldn't go with them as he was needed to give a show of strength to Iwa, who was at the time testing the borders of Konoha and Fire country figuring that fighting an organization of S-ranks would weaken even Konoha, the birth place of so many S-ranks and legends. With them they would have a hundred of the best jounnin and chunnin of their village, so that they could focus on fighting the leaders of the Akatsuki instead of wasting their energies on decimating the ninja present in the village.

The Konoha teams entered the Rain Country's border undetected but was forced to slow down a bit in the proximity of Amegakure, as Naruto had to draw a seal to hide them from the Chakra infused rain. After that they rested for the night, as it wouldn't be a good idea to attack a ninja village, in the middle of the night when their traps would be harder to detect and thus risk not only losing the element of surprise but also a great number of ninjas.

In the morning the whole force of Konoha shinobi led by Naruto, attacked Amegakure. Naruto started first by using his mastery over seal and Wind jutsu, to spread hundred of explosive tags, all over the city. In contrast to Konoha, Amegakure had a very small population of civilians and most of the residents were ninja, and the civilians were placed in the furthest from the entrance of the village, as to show them that they were nothing in comparison with Ninjas. Naruto's opening attack reduced half of Amegakure into rubble while the other half suffered greatly from the massive shockwave the explosions caused.

The Preta and Deva Path were sent to meet them halfway through the ruined city. The Deva path used its Gravity Manipulation to wreak Havoc from a range while the Preta Path used its ability to absorb Chakra to nullify any Ninjutsu launched against them. To counter that Naruto and Sasuke used Sasuke's Susanoo as a shield against the **Shira Tensei** ( **Almighty Push** ) and thus get near enough for Naruto to fully use his speed against them. It worked perfectly and as soon as Naruto was near enough he launched against them at full speed only to be stopped by the physically strongest Path, the Asura Path.

Sasuke tried to aid him but was pinned by the Animal's path summoning of dozens of gigantic animals. He would have made short work of them but that was further hindered by the Deva Path hitting him repeatedly with his **Shira Tensei** and the Preta Path continuously absorbing chakra through his Susanoo, while under the protection of the summons of the Animal Path. Naruto on the other hand was totally underestimated by Pain (Nagato) as he didn't have any special abilities except for having massive chakra reserves due to being a jinchuriki, but boy he was wrong.

Summoning a staff from a storage scroll, Naruto proceeded to show the Asura Path, how wrong they were in underestimating him. In less than two minutes Naruo picked the Asura Path apart and he took that long just because the Asura Path continued to use its Chakra cannon. After that he rushed to the aid of Sasuke, crushing two Ox-like summons and then proceeding to attack the bothersome Preta Path but was stopped by the Deva Path using an attraction jutsu to draw him away from the Preta Path. That momentary respite was all that Sasuke needed to deactivate Susanoo and Kamui right behind the Preta Path.

Unfortunately the Preta Path wasn't just for absorbing chakra and reacted in time to avoid a kunai to the base of his skull and then touched Sasuke hoping to fully drain him of chakra but that proved to be its undoing as Sasuke ,not bothered in the least by the amount of Chakra the Preta Path was absorbing from him,- slamed a kunai in his eye. Naruto on the meantime was having a bit of trouble avoiding the powerful attacks of the Deva Path, it turned out that Deva Path could use more than just Gravity based attacks,- well until his cloned managed to mark the entire area with **Flying Thunder God** markers, then he proceeded to fully vanish from sight even to the powerful Rinnengan, as all it saw was the same Chakra signature in hundreds of different places and all of them within a second.

As the Deva Path was trying to find Naruto, a clone hidden in the ruble of their fighting sprang from a cloud of smoke that was raised by another attack of the Dev Path and slammed a tanto, in the base of its skull. The two however didn't get to go far as they noticed they were to far from the main force and Sakura, so they had to return back using a **Flying Thunder God** marker Naruto had placed on Sakura. They appeared just in time as they saw Sakura struggling against a girl flying with Paper wings and another body with the Rinnengan, who was taking the souls of Konoha ninja out of their bodies and occasionally throwing a few jutsu.

Naruto attacked the girl as he could fly and left Sakura and Sasuke to take care of the other Rinnengan yielder. The girl prove to be an excellent flyer as she continued to evade Naruto although his masterful use of his flying skills but that changed when Naruto used his " **Wind Release: Skyline End** ", which produced a wave of wind that was made of thousand of miniscule disks of wind, that had enough power to decimate a small army or in this case to pin down a really fast flyer, - and her wings were shredded although she managed to make sure the rest of her body wasn't damaged and then before touching the ground she transformed into paper pieces and then she reformed a bit farther way.

Unfortunately for her Naruto had already foreseen that and trapped her with an earth Jutsu and quickly guided a bit of ink to from a seal that neutralized her and then placed her in a stasis scroll. He turned around in time to see the Human Path, with a charred arm, - fall to Sasuke's " **Lightening Release: Chidori Gathering** ", a genial jutsu that created thousand of milimetric needles based on Chidori and with all of its piercing power which then gathered on an opponent in speeds that even Naruto would have trouble noticing let alone dodging, not only killing enemies but making sure that the body couldn't regenerate as it charred everything from the inside.

After that Team seven left for the only part of the city that was totally unaffected from Naruto's bombardment, protected from a pretty powerful sealing array. On their way there they were met by four bodies yielding the Rinnengan and a dozen different giant animals. Naruto used his clones to attack the summoned animals and then headed for the Deva Path, while Sakura headed against the Asura Path as her chakra enhanced strength was better suited against him. Sasuke got to stall the other two bodies as he had already fought both of them, and had won.

The Deva Path didn't wait for Naruto to get near but instead unleashed the feared **Chibaku Tensei** and Naruto was caught in the middle of the rising rubble and didn't make it out in time, being thus imprisoned inside the massive satellite. Sakura on the other hand escaped the rubble and attacked with her most powerful attacks the Asura Path and after a few minutes the Asura path fell to the ground totally destroyed from an angry Sakura and then she felt a massive pressure come from within the satellite.

Sasuke managed to escaped the rubble to and attacked with a vengeance using his Amateratsu on the Human Path but it was absorbed by the Preta Path, however that moment of obscured vision was all that Sasuke needed to use his gravitational ability and with a pulse from his eyes, the still busy trying to absorb Amateratsu, - Preta Path was crushed into a heap of flesh and pulverized bones. The human Path didn't stand a chance alone and within minutes it fell to the very, very angry Sasuke before he felt a pressure come from the satellite and he smiled knowing Naruto just decided to unleash one of his most powerful techniques.

The satellite standing above Amegakure cracked with a sound like thunder and from it a yellow body fell on the ground. This body was in fact Naruto in his " **Ascension** " Cloak, this cloak was one of the most complicate and most powerful pieces of fuinjutsu in Naruto's arsenal. This cloak allowed to bypass the limitations of enhancing seals, allowing for him to reap the benefits they gave him without actually needing to apply them in his body, combined with another sealing array that absorbed Natural energy and infuse it in Naruto's system thus bypassing Sage Mode weakness. The second sealing array was also able to transform Natural Energy into Normal Chakra if Naruto was to ever run low, which had never happened.

The name didn't come from the fact that when Naruto wore this cloak he became strong enough to fight Two Susanno at the same time and win or fast enough to be closer to the speed of light than that of sound or from the fact that even his weaker jutsu became powerful enough to raze mountains and destroy villages but from the fact that Naruto's senses were enhanced to the point where he could feel every chakra signature, he could hear every heartbeat, he could smell everything within an area as large as the Fire Country, making him essentially a god. With this cloak he surpassed even Gai with all his Eight Gates open.

With a smirk Naruto rose from the crater he made when he landed and approached his teammates gesturing with his head toward the place where the real Pain was. He disappeared in a flash and just moments later the entire dome protecting the Akatsuki headquarters fell. When the two of them got to the edge of where was once the barrier the saw Naruto beating two remaining bodies with the Rinnengan while other four stood before them nothing more then a bag of liquefied matter.

When Naruto saw them he kicked both he remaining bodies simultaneously and sent them crashing through many buildings before stopping, with all their organs liquefied. Using the backward momentum gained from kicking the Rinnengan bodies, Naruto back flipped and landed right next to his teammates with his ever present smirk to which Sasuke muttered "show off". As they neared the tower where Naruto felt the last two S-rank chakra signatures, he gained a very angry look and before he could ask an explosion happened in the side of the building and from it came three figures, one of them was a resurrected Madara Uchiha , while the other two were the Fourth Kazekage and the Second Tsuchikage.

Naruto made a hundred clones without even needing hand seals and they all disappeared in a yellow flash and then with a burst of speed he kicked Madara Uchiha right into a mountain nearby and then using the momentum from the kick he turned around and punched right through the Golden Sand protecting the Fourth Kazelage and with barely a motion he ripped him in two and then he headed toward the Second Tsuchikage, not even bothering to dodge the incoming **Dust Release** beam but instead producing a Rasengan the same size as the tower from which they had come negating the **Dust Release** attack and hitting the Second, shredding him into millions of tiny pieces, all of this happening in the blink of an eye.

"Sakura, go help the Konoha force you are out of your league here" he said turning to his stunned teammates "Sasuke go into the tower, there is the one with the Mangekyo Sharingan while the one with the Rinnengan is dead and his eyes are now probably on the one known as Tobi"

With that he returned to attack the now reformed Kazekage and proceeded to thrash him and the Second Tsuchikage, once he reformed,- around the village, away from his teammates and the Konoha forces before he was interrupted from a massive forest springing around him trying to impale him. Naruto dodged the forest trees and proceeded to unleash " **Fire Release: Multi-Fireball** " and due to his cloak over a hundred fireballs the size of houses rained down from the sky totally incinerating the forest created by Madara and leveling a nice part of what remained of the village.

"You remind me of Hashirama boy" said Madara his Mangekyo Sharingan glowing before a massive Susanoo almost the same size as the Susanoo of Sasuke came to being "but unfortunately you aren't him and since you have seen my Perfect Susanoo you die"

"Bring it on old sack of bones" answered Naruto as he buried the Fourth Kazekage and the Second Tsuchikage with a severely underpowered Earth Jutsu (underpowered for him).

"That's the spirit" answered Madara as his Susanoo took out his gigantic sword cutting a nearby mountain in half.

Narut simply grinned before totally disappearing and then reappearing behind Madara's Susanoo's head and kicking it, causing the Susanno to fall to the ground and then he attacked with a Rasengan the same size as his previous one. The Susanno was almost fully destroyed but it withstood the Rasengan and with a smirk Madara regenerated his Susannoo and then disappeared in a burst of inhuman speed intending to hit Naruto but all it hit was an afterimage of Naruto as Naruto used a " **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** " and sent the Susanoo flying and before anyone could react he attacked it with his " **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken"** which on the way to Madara's Susanoo cut all the tops of the remaining towers in the city and the tops of quite a few mountains surrounding the village.

The Susanno didn't resist being attacked by one of Naruto's mightiest technique and was disintegrated in a massive explosion of Wind Chakra that for one moment outshone the sun, filling the valley where the village was situated with white light. Knowing he had but a few minutes before Madara reformed he went to where his clones had finished making the seals to undue the **Impure World Resurrection** and returned to the battlefield where he had buried the two resurrected Kage to find them free.

Smiling Naruto slapped the seals on both Kage without them even noticing until the seal began to do its job and they were shrouded in white light as they returned to the Pure World.

"So the Yellow Flash had a son?" asked the Kazekage although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep and if you excuse me I have to continue beating Madara's sorry ass" answered Naruto with his usual cheery tone.

"Damn Konoha, always getting the best Shinobi" said Mu, the Second Tsuchikage as he was disappearing.

"Don't worry Gramps we aren't that strong, just stronger than you" said Naruto before disappearing.

Naruto appeared right in front of the reformed Madara and slapped the seal on him before he could react and as he saw was enveloped in white light his face twisted in sorrow.

"Fool, you just destroyed the last chance that the world had for peace" said Madara.

"No, I didn't I just stopped you from enslaving the world in a fake appearance of peace" replied Naruto.

"And you think that you can bring peace with a different method?" asked Madara.

"I don't think I know that we will" answered Naruto confident in what he was saying.

"Perhaps Hashirama and his Will of Fire wasn't that wrong" said Madara " I really hope you achieve that peace boy, because we didn't"

"Don't worry Gramps, me and your descendant, Sasuke will achieve what you and Hashirama didn't, believe it" shouted Naruto as Madara's spirit finally left and returned to the Pure Land, hopefully lees bitter than he arrived.

As Madara's spirit disappeared Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and went where Sasuke and Tobi were fighting and as he watched them fight back and forth he stopped and hid his presence waiting for a moment in which he could attack. After a few minutes he saw a chance, Tobi had to deactivate his intangibility and while it was but a millisecond in which Sasuke couldn't react fast enough Naruto could and with a burst of speed he slapped a chakra suppression seal on him. Sasuke's next attack hit him before he could react and separated his head from his shoulders.

Their attack was a total success, the entirety of Akatsuki was decimated and most of Amegakure was now in ruins, with only a few pieces of it remaining intact. When the news reached the other villages, the other Major villages, except for Suna, who remembered well its defeat last time,- united with a great number of minor villages in order to attack Konoha and destroy it before it could get even more powerful.

This was done under the pretext that they were avenging Konoha's destruction of Amegakure, but that wasn't the truth as Major villages destroying minor ones was not exactly rare although Konoha had never done something like it. Within three months the Three Major Villages and their allies declared war on Konoha. That was the shortest war in the history as it was compromised of only a battle.

The entire coalition army went against four people, Kakashi Hatake, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto activated his " **Ascension** " for one last time and fought all the S-ranks and Kages of the coalition and singlehandedly defeated them but left them alive with the conditions that an alliance was formed where all villages Major and Minor were equals and that there was peace among all the nations. The army retreated somewhere after the lost their fifth thousand ninja and thus the Fourth Ninja World War, the shortest war in history, ended and since then there has been peace between all the Ninja villages

A one hundred ninety-two years old Sasuke Uchiha closed the book from which he was reading. His grand-granddaughters and grand-grandchildren squealed in delight that the story was over. One of the youngest, Hiyori Uchiha sat in his knees smiling at him with those eyes that reminded himself of his deceased wife.

"Grandfather what happened to Naruto after he won the war?" asked Hiyori always smiling.

"Well he married Hinata and became the Sixth Hokage of Konoha after two years and its greatest Hokage yet, he retired twenty years ago, officially the longest serving Kage in history" answered Sasuke.

"That can't be true, Naruto is the character of a story, right?" Asked Hiyori in childish disbelief.

"Oh, but he is real and you remember him as Grandpa Naruto, your mothers father" answered Sasuke.

"Grandpa can't be that powerful" answered Hiyori while the others listened to this conversation while one of them was enjoying pulling on his long hair that reached down to the floor.

"You're totally right, he is even more than he was back then" answered Sasuke laughing at the girl's disbelief.

"Liar" said the girl.

"That he is, what did he lie about now?" asked Naruto as he entered beside his oldest son, Hikaru Uzumaki. In all those years all that had changed of Naruto was the fact that his hairs had become white and he had a few wrinkles on his forehead but Sasuke suspected they were the results of dealing with so many kids, Grandkids and Grand-grandkids

"He said you were the hero of this fairytale book" said Hiyori pointing at the book Sasuke was reading from.

"That is the history book of the first year in the academy" sweat dropped Naruto "Sasuke what did I tell you about pushing your grandkids to become ninja"

"That's what all Uchiha become" answered Sasuke.

"Grandpa Naruto no history book can be that detailed, Shanaro" said Hiyori finding hard to believe that her Grandfather was the most powerful ninja ever.

"Of course they aren't but he did add from his memories after all he was my teammate alongside your Great-grandmother, Sakura" said Naruto laughing.

"Eww, my Great-grandmother was a fan girl and you married her" said Hiyori.

"You said that? If aunt Sakura was alive she would have punched you by now, really, really hard" said Hikaru laughing at the statement of the little girl.

"What did you come her for?" asked Sasuke shuddering at the memory of Sakura hitting him.

"Some S-rankers thought they could take over a Taki and use it as a platform to conquer the Elemental Nations" said Naruto.

"And you asked me for…?" asked Sasuke

"One of them has the Mangekyo" said Hikaru.

"One of the eyes Danzo stole, but why after so long, why not before?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know but it thought you would like to take care of clan business yourself, so I asked a favor to the new Hokge" said Naruto "Bye kids, remember to visit your old, fragile Gramps sometimes" and with that he disappeared together with his son, with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

"Show of" muttered Sasuke as he **Body-Flickered** from there.


End file.
